


Prince in a Box

by PumpkinPieTimb



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Toby Smith | Tubbo, Fallen Kingdom AU, Gen, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo in a box?, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), cause i can, i don't know how to tag, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPieTimb/pseuds/PumpkinPieTimb
Summary: "Where did Tubbo come from?"It was an innocent question. A question from his seven-year-old son. A question that held no malice, no ulterior motives, no nothing. Just pure curiosity. Still, he lied."I found him sleeping in a box," he said. "Just on the side of the road while I was traveling."OrPhilza lied about where he found Tubbo because... reasons
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 178





	Prince in a Box

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist...

"Where did Tubbo come from?" 

It was an innocent question. A question from his seven-year-old son. A question that held no malice, no ulterior motives, no nothing. Just pure curiosity. Still, he lied.

"I found him sleeping in a box," he said. "Just on the side of the road while I was traveling."

"Oh,"

He pat his son's head with a small smile. "Run along now, go play with your brothers." 

The child smiled bright. "Okay!" He exclaimed, running towards his brothers in the field, excited to share his new found knowledge.

His smile dropped the moment he turned his eyes towards the boy, Tubbo, unconscious on the bed. He wondered why he lied.

* * *

Philza hummed a song Wilbur made while he flew in the air, just a few more miles and he'd arrive in his destination. He flapped his wings faster, eager to get this errand over with.

There was a time when he would rather explore the world, to leave his house and never return. But that was a long time ago, that was before he found Techno in the Nether, that was before he got Wilbur, that was before Tommy came into his life. Now, he would rather not leave the house, to not leave his kids alone. 

God knows if he'll even come back to a house if he leaves for too long. Those children are too chaotic to be left alone. But they're his kids and he loves them no matter how fast they make him go gray.

He heard there was going to be a festival in the kingdom he's going to, he should take his kids there. Wilbur would enjoy the different kinds of music and instruments, Tommy would surely love the games, and Techno would quietly admire the blacksmiths as they work. It would be hard to keep track of the three of them, but it would be worth it. 

Phil was pulled from his little day dream at the sight of smoke in the distance, it was in the direction of the kingdom he was headed. He knew it could probably just be a campfire or whatever, but it still set off alarms in his head. He flew as fast as he could towards the kingdom.

A few minutes later, he was greeted by the sight of a kingdom in ruins. The castle was broken and tattered, the village was barren and destroyed, there was no sign of life. Anywhere. 

He landed in the middle of the village, mouth agape. Some houses were still on fire, there were arrows everywhere, there were countless of creeper holes, but here were no bodies. This place was probably already raided, the bodies already buried. A small part of him hoped that everyone escaped before whatever happened here, well, happened. But with the dry blood splattered on the floor and the smell of death everywhere, it was almost impossible to hope.

Despite knowing that he would probably find nothing in the fallen kingdom, Phil let himself explore. He may have said that he would rather go home than explore, but he was still an adventurer at heart. He still has that unquenchable curiosity inside of him that will always make him want to know. To know _what_ happened, to know _why_ it happened, to know _how_ it happened.

Phil found himself exploring the castle. He let his fingers brush against the cold stone walls as he walked, his eyes moving from broken furniture to the next. He paused in front of a huge family portrait, he took a step back to get a better look.

The image was burnt, so it was kind of hard to actually see who was in it. It seems that there were three people in the picture, it was probably the royal family. The queen wasn't even in the picture anymore, the only indication that she was even there was the unburnt tips of her crown. The king was almost completely burnt off the picture as well, the only thing left were his eyes, his crown, and the right side of his throne. Next to him was a child, no younger than his Tommy. He had brown hair and blue eyes, so small, so innocent.

It broke Phil's heart, the thought of a little kid dying. He could never imagine his kids dying in such a young age, how terrible. He felt a strong wave of anger towards the mobs that attacked this wonderful kingdom, how _dare_ they.

He heard a small whimper, making Phil jump and pull his sword out in instinct. He squinted at the broken corridor, wary of any mob that might come out. Nothing came.

"Dad? Mom?" A small voice called out. A child.

Phil's eyes widened in realization, he wasted no time and quickly went to look for the child. "Hello?" He called out, both to get a response and to make sure the kid knows someone else was with them.

"H-help!" The kid cried out, voice cracking. "It hurts! It hurts, please help me," they sobbed.

The cry for help made Phil move faster. "Don't worry kid, I'll get you out. I'll help you, don't worry," he reassured as he scrambled to climb the rubble in the middle of the way. He reached the top, only to gasp in horror. The kid's foot was stuck under big pieces of rubble, there was a small puddle of blood that only gets bigger with every thug the kid does in an attempt to get out.

The kid whipped their head towards Phil, blue eyes filled with panic and tears. It was then, when Phil saw the brown hair and blue eyes, that he realized that it was the prince. "Help! Please!" He pleaded.

Phil quickly slid down the small hill of rubble and crouched next to the prince, his hands hovering, too panicked to think clearly. "Okay, okay, I'm gonna lift this rock and you scoot away. Can you do that?" He asked.

The kid nodded, hiccuping and sniffling. Phil carefully lifted the rock and the prince managed to pull his leg away with a pained whine. 

"There, are you okay?" He asked. 

A shrug.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

A shake of head.

"Uh, what's your name?"

Hesitation, then, "Tubbo."

Phil smiled softly. "Hello Tubbo, I'm Phil. Do you mind if I look at your foot?" 

Tubbo shook his head and Phil carefully took care of the injury, glad that he had the mind to bring a first aid kit with him in his trip. He whispered reassurances as he worked, keeping the kid calm.

"Where's my dad?" Tubbo asked out of nowhere, making Phil pause.

"Ah, I... I don't know," he replied. It's not exactly a lie, he assumed the prince was dead, but he's obviously not so who knows if the king was still out there somewhere.

"Oh..."

Phil bit the inside of his cheek. "Do you... want to come with me? I can help you look for him," he suggested. He knew it looked weird, to have someone you don't even know offer to help and take you home. But this was a kid and he's alone and Phil would be damned if he would leave an injured child alone.

Tubbo looked hesitant, as he should be, and looked around the broken castle. Phil could almost hear the cogs turning as the kid thought of a response. "I, I... okay." He finally said.

Phil sighed in relief, he doesn't know what he would do if the kid said no. "Okay, I'll pick you up now. Is that alright?"

Tubbo nodded.

Phil carefully lifted the small child, mindful of his injured leg, then took off. He smiled when Tubbo started fuzzing about his wings. Asking questions like how it works and if he feels anything with it.

They went on like that for the rest of the travel, Tubbo asking and Phil answering patiently. He has three kids, he's used to answering random questions. Tubbo fell asleep at some point, his sleeping face made something in Phil melt. It hasn't been a full day yet, but he already knows Tubbo is one of his kids.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, don't get me wrong, I love Dadschlatt but-- Fallen Kingdom AU anyone?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! I think I'm gonna turn this into a series if people like it. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! :D


End file.
